


Greed

by Skittlezz12



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Nothing Hurts, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlezz12/pseuds/Skittlezz12
Summary: Henry made a sweet noise of contentment. Maybe he needed this just as much as Alex had. Maybe Henry needed to slow his brain down a little bit too.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Greed

“Damn.” Alex slurred. On the roof of their brownstone, it was like he and Henry were on top of the entire world. 

Alex had needed to relax after finally finishing his exams, and Henry said he’d only smoked a few times back in his uni days.

So, Alex had gone into the local dispensary and bought, what he thought, would be a sufficient amount for the weekend. 

Getting Henry to agree was surprisingly easier than Alex thought it would be, considering how in control Henry always wanted to be. 

Maybe, just like Henry trusted Alex enough to see his heart that was on the outside of his chest, he would tust Alex enough to do this with him too. That thought made Alex’ heart burn with joy. 

“Yeah, I know” Henry breathed out. It was impossible to know if Alex and Henry were talking about the same thing, but they understood each other. 

Alex passed the blunt to Henry. “I feel really relaxed,” Alex slurred out for maybe the third time that night. 

“Mmmm,” Henry agreed. They burrowed into each other further, completely content. 

“Gimmee,” Alex made grabby hands towards the blunt Henry was still smoking. Alex wanted to feel that feeling of blissful relaxation as much as possible tonight. But when he looked over at Henry, his greed was put on pause. 

What he saw took his breath away. 

Henry’s head was leaned back, pointed at the sky, and his neck was beautifully exposed. Alex watched as he breathed deeply in his whole chest, then as the smoke crawled out of his beautifully full, pink lips. Disappearing into the night sky. 

If Alex had the energy, he would rip Henry’s clothes off right here on the roof.   
Henry made a sweet noise of contentment. Maybe he needed this just as much as Alex had. Maybe Henry needed to slow his brain down a little bit too. 

Alex leaned over to Henry’s lips, they were what he was greedy for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, I'm thinking that when I finish the 7 deadly sins I'll continue on to the 7 heavenly virtues? Would ya'll want that? 
> 
> anyway, I know this ones short but it was a lot of fun to write :)


End file.
